


Blame it on the alcohol

by ShioriKaiou



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriKaiou/pseuds/ShioriKaiou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can only blame it on the alcohol but it was what you truly desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don´t own the characters, probably OOC but that´s how I always view them. Don´t yell at me for grammatical or spelling mistakes, my mother language is not English.
> 
> A/N: This is my first Faberry fanfic, I got the idea after having this song stuck in my head for a week, it´s short but I hope you like it. Enjoy! English is not my native language so I may have mistakes.
> 
> Pairing: Rachel/Quinn. Season 2
> 
> Rated: PG-13

Title:  **Blame it on the alcohol**  
Author: Shiori Kaiou  
Language: English  
Genre: Romance/General

**Blame it on the alcohol**

**By Shiori Kaiou**

A groan.

I covered my face from the blinding light coming from the window.

Why the hell is my head pounding so hard? And what is that soft feeling on my side?

It was so hard trying to open up my eyes, every time I tried my head would start pounding harder and the light would feel like it was burning my eyeballs. So deciding that there was no way I´ll be opening my eyes soon I started to feel around me, I was under a blanket, the soft thing still pressed on my side, once my fingertips touched the soft thing I had to gasp. What is this? it´s not only soft but smooth to the touch, it felt warm, I moved my hand lower and felt it move to the touch, hearing a soft moan when my hand reached something round, the alcohol most be slowing my brain because I swear if this hangover wasn´t killing me I´d know that second what I was touching. But at that moment I didn´t know, and it just made me more curious so I left my hand there, over the round surface, squeezing a little bit to see what the soft thing would do, it moaned again, pressing closer to my side.

Sighing I tried to recall what have happened and why was that soft thing against me, now that I think about it I felt the softness all over my side, wrapped all over my left side, wait, am I naked? Moving my free hand I touch around my body, yup, naked as the day I was born, this just puzzle me even more, why am I naked? But if I´m naked those that mean that soft thing against me is naked too, rubbing my hand around that soft, round surface I figure it out, someone´s naked body is pressed against my own naked body. It took me a second to open my eyes abruptly and for them to focus on the silky mane of brown hair over my chest, to feel the soft breathing of the person over me tickling my breasts.

The arms of the person were holding me tightly around my waist, moaning again when I touch them, my breath caught when that someone whispered softly to my touch, my blood ran cold at the soft ´Quinn´ coming from such a petite human in the most melodious yet husky voice I have ever hear in my life. Rachel Berry´s naked body was pressed tightly against my body, both naked, and I could just wonder, HOW IN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?

* * *

It was late, all the gleeks were as wasted as they could ever get, including me, but for some reason the drunker I get the lucid I become, I´ll probably forget what happened tonight by tomorrow morning, I´ll probably have one heck of a hangover that won´t let me get out of bed in days but I was still very lucid and taking in my surroundings, that usually happens after the drunk rage passes away and I´m over my six or seven beer. I was seated on the couch of Berry´s karaoke-basement room sipping on a glass of water, Puckerman finished all the liquor before leaving the party with a sober Finn and two extremely drunk Kurt and Blaine.

My ride home was Santana so I had to wait for her to finish making out with Brittany, Artie and Sam seem too evolved into some sort of nerd talking to notice their girlfriends getting it on, I feel sorry for Santana really, having to hide from everyone when all she really wants is to love Brittany, you just have to look at the adoring look Santana gives Brittany every time they stop kissing to stare at one another, I could see the longing in Brittany´s eyes as she looks at Santana. Sometimes I just want to smack the Latina and made her come out with her true feelings. But I´m not one to talk, pretending to be sad because my ex-boyfriend is kissing her is no way of being honest with your feelings. Did I said I got soul searching while drunk? No? Well, now you know.

Pressed lemon, Santana calls me, I just snort at that thought, yeah right I´m not a repressed lesbian, I just haven´t found the right guy that will sweep me off my feet. I drank more of my water wishing it was beer, damn that Puckerman. I can feel movement from the corner of my eye, but I just ignore it while I look at Tina, Mike and Mercedes forms laying on the carpet floor passed out, this kids can´t hold their liquor, I guess they will be leaving with Artie when his mom comes pick him up. Suddenly I feel that little midget pressed to my side, giggling for some reason. I try not to look her way but she just keep giggling and holding my arm tightly. Rachel Berry was so weird when she was drunk.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask, just to make her talk and stop that alur- I mean annoying giggling. But she doesn´t stop for about a minute after my question. I´m surprised that she hasn´t pass out like her fellow gleeks.

"I´m just happy" she says in a whisper, pressing her face to my arm and giggling some more, but now it was muffled by my jacket. I just shrug my shoulders; I really have no idea why she would be happy. So I ask.

"Why are you happy?" She lifts her face from my arm to stare at me with those wide, sparkling and drunk brown eyes. I gasp a little but she doesn´t notice.

"I´m happy everyone came to the party, I´m happy you came to the party" the last part surprised me, I thought she hated me after what happened with Finn. But her smile seems genuine even if a little drunk. I had to smile, I was drunk too, I couldn´t help the reaction. Well that´s why I told myself. Suddenly she wasn´t smiling anymore, she looked to be in pain and I got worried.

"What´s wrong?" I asked, putting an arm around her shoulders to give her a hug. Her eyes looked to her hands in her lap, she looked flushed but still in pain and sad.

"I thought you wouldn´t come to the party… after what happened with Finn and Sam and all the drama, but I really hoped you would, I hoped you would come and we would have a good time, as friends…" her eyes started to water and she was sobbing a little. It broke my heart, so leaving my glass aside I hugged her more fully, tightly, what the hell was wrong with me? I am hugging Berry.

"I wouldn´t have miss it for the world" I whispered, internally screaming to myself ´what the fuck´.

"Really?" she asked with such a hopeful tone that I just had to give in.

"Yes, don´t worry about the drama with Finn and Sam, I´m over it." And it was true, I was so over it, I didn´t need the boys, I didn´t love either of them, well maybe Sam was near that line of me loving him but not that near.

She just nodded her head and rested it against my chest while my arms were still around her, I didn´t want to let go, she felt nice against me, warm, soft, fragile, I wanted to keep her there and protect her, and where the hell are this thoughts coming from? I must be really drunk. She turned her head to look at Santana and Brittany, both cuddling and whispering things we couldn´t hear, but their smiles said it all. I envy Santana in a way, even though she was being difficult, she had Brittany by her side, no matter what, and you knew that, it was there, right in front of your nose. I wished for a love like that, why couldn´t I have a love like that… well I was a little –okay a lot- selfish, but that didn´t stop anyone from wanting me the way Britt and San wanted each other.

I felt eyes on me so I turned to look at Rachel, she had this weird, mysterious look in her eyes, as if contemplating something, I got lost in them, they were pulling me in and it was freaking me out inside, but I just couldn´t look away from those chocolate brown eyes, intense with something I couldn´t figure out. She stood up suddenly, pulling me with her by the arms.

"Come" she said softly, with a sweet little smile and innocent eyes. I followed her without question, holding me by the hand she lead me upstairs to the main room of the house, walking past the kitchen and up the stairs to what I assumed was the bedrooms floor. My heart was beating fast, what was going to happen once we were upstairs? Would we talk? Was she going to pull something on me, a prank? Was she really that drunk? She didn´t seem that way at the moment, walking steady and with purpose. She opened the door to a room and we got inside. I was freaking out at the moment, what was Rachel thinking?

"What the hell, Rachel?" I asked softly, even though I mean it to be rude. She walked towards me, with a little smile. I walked back until my back hit the closed door.

"I don´t really know what you´re intending to do Berry, but I warn you, I´m not up to games, and I´m not into whatever it is that you´re looking for here" I said a little desperate because she wouldn´t stop looking at me with this mysterious look. I was getting frustrated.

"WHAT?" I yelled in her face, that seem to do it because she lowered her eyes, looking a little confused or sad, I couldn´t tell because her bangs were hiding her eyes and she was so freaking tiny.

"I saw how you looked at Brittany and Santana" she said softly. I blinked.

"How" I asked out of breath, her proximity was suffocating.

"Longingly, but not as if you wanted one of them, more as if you wanted what they have" Berry was freaking me out, how did she notice that? This is serious; I need to get out of here, NOW.

"So? You bring me here to tell me that?" She shook her head, smiling softly again and looking at me right in the eyes. I could not move.

"No, I guess… I just wanted to give you what you were longing for…" something in her tone snapped something inside me, something I just didn´t want to think about right now when I was so drunk and probably dreaming. She got closer to me, her face a few millimeters away from mine, I couldn´t really think, what she was propositioning wasn´t something a sober Rachel would.

"You are drunk, Rachel. You don´t know what you are saying. I think you better lay down in your bed, I´ll look to it that all the gleeks get home and I´ll be leaving too as soon as Santana stops eating Britt´s fa-mMmhhmm" My little rambling was stopped by soft lips, the softest lips I have ever kissed, Sam´s lips were soft but still manly and it didn´t do much for me while I kissed him, but this lips, so soft and delicate, warm and moist, I couldn´t suppress a moan, allowing Rachel´s tongue to invade my mouth and making me moan deeply. Damn Rachel and her damn soft delicious lips. I pulled back from her with some difficulty.

"R-Rachel stop, we can´t do this, I´m drunk, you´re drunk, tomorrow we will regret it and I´ll probably ignore you and make your life a living hell" I admitted, I was far gone to try and lie to her, I was being honest for once.

"I know" she whispered, separating from me a little but not letting go of my jacket that she had taken hold on when she was kissing me. I sighed in relive, but I wasn´t going to fool myself, my body had reacted so strongly to Rachel that it was overwhelming, I didn´t know what to do with myself if she had continued kissing me.

"Quinn… " she whispered again, looking at me. When my eyes lay on hers everything inside me broke, that look, that same look I saw on Brittany and Santana´s eyes. Longing, pain, regret, but most of all love. That wall I build a long time ago, when I was still known as Lucy broke. Tears started purring down my face and I pulled her closer, crushing her lips to mine while sobbing against her lips. She kissed me softly, holding me tightly as I cried my heart out. Letting go of so many pressure I was under. Santana was right, I am- was a pressed lemon, but right here, right now I was Lucy Quinn Fabray, that little girl with big dreams and huge glasses who had a crush on her best female friend. Who had to hide after her sister found her diary and treated her to show it to her parents, that girl who had changed so guys would like her and be popular. That girl was present that moment, kissing Rachel Barbra Berry with passion, taking off her clothes in such a delicious way while she made Rachel moan deeply.

I was back, but before I could make it farther than were we were heading, I had to ask.

"You won´t regret it in the morning, would you?" my voice was husky but it didn´t hide the hint of uncertainty. She shook her head and smiled so sweetly to me.

"No, I won´t. would you?" I shook my head, even thought I knew I might. Lucy might be present right now but Quinn will always hold a lot of me after. I tried to keep the promise though, hurting Rachel after our passionate love making wasn´t an option. I swallow and shook my head again.

"I won´t"

No more words were spoken after that, the feel of her skin on mine was the most amazing feeling I have ever experience, her moans, groans, the way she would scream my name as I took her with my mouth, the strangle moan she made as she hit her orgasm. I´ll never forget that.

* * *

As I recall what happened the night before I sigh, feeling myself regretting it a little, what the hell did I do? I let that sinful desire control me just because Rachel´s eyes made me cave in. I had to sigh again but this time I felt the body on top of me moves and that melodious voice speak.

"You are regretting it already, aren´t you?" How did she know! This girl is seriously freaking me out!

"No" I said even though it wasn´t true, sort of, I still can taste her in my mouth and I love it.

"Don´t lie to me Quinn" she said, I could hear how hurt she was, and I cursed myself.

"Rachel… alright, I do regret it a little, you can´t blame me, all my life I was told this was a sin, that I was going to go to hell if I let this desire take power over me" I could feel the tears falling on my chest and I hurried to talk, tightening my arms around her.

"But I don´t regret it completely, I mean, something inside me just clicked last night, I felt like myself, I felt my old me, I loved what we did, it was amazing and exciting and it made me feel alive for the first time in a long time" she didn´t say anything for a long time, we just lay there in silence, I think I was starting to get used again to the feeling of her skin against mine now that I was more sober. This wasn´t so bad, I could get used to this.

"Quinn… can I tell you something? But you promise not to laugh?" I chuckle, she made an embarrassed sound.

"I won´t laugh, I promise" I said, rubbing my hand up and down her back, after moving it from her butt when she woke up. I missed it already. I could seriously get used to this, it felt so natural. Having her in my arms, in all her naked glory, I had yet to see her eyes. But in that moment she looked at me and my mind was blown away. Rachel after sex looked extremely sexy, innocent and powerful, with that look of fear and yearning in her eyes.

"I have had a crush on you since last year" she confessed. I just looked at her speechless. She continued.

"Don´t ask me when it started, I don´t even know, I just know that one second I was cursing you for bulling me and the next I was staring at your beautiful laugh, wondering how I could make you smile." She was silent for a moment before chuckling.

"Scratch that, I know when I found out that I liked you, the moment I found out you were pregnant, you were so sad, so desperate to understand what was going on, the fear, I wanted to wipe it all away and keep you smiling, I wanted to do anything I could to make your life easier, I wanted to protect you, to cherish you and give you everything you needed. It hit me hard Quinn, I wasn´t ready for that, and even though I was scared of what I was feeling I offer you my help" I smiled to her softly and kissed her forehead, it seem to surprise her, well it surprised me too.

"Thank you, Rachel" I said. We stayed like that, staring to each other for a long time until a knock on the door made us jump.

"Q, it´s 10 a.m. Britt and I are leaving! If you don´t hurry up I´m leaving without you. The rest of the nerds left last night, I didn´t want to leave without you, so hurry up, I´m starving and Berry only have that Vegan crap, I need my meat woman!" Both Rachel and I didn´t know what to say or do. This was the strangest moment of our lives, both naked and somehow calm and happy. I didn´t even seem to mind that Santana probably hear everything that happened last night, unless she was doing what we were doing with Britt at the basement.

"I´m coming you bitch!" I screamed back. Rachel chuckle and got off me, the moment I saw her leaving the bed, naked, I blushed but didn´t look away.

"Rachel" I said, she turned back, slightly shy when my eyes landed on her beautiful perky breasts.

"I can´t offer you anything right now, I´m trying to figure out what is going on in my life but…" her eyes turned to the floor and I could see resignation in her brown eyes.

"But I´m not going to act as if this didn´t happen, just give me time, please? Give me time to think and sort out my feelings" Rachel nodded but I saw she was sad, so I got up, walked to her, held her face between my hands and kissed her passionately. She gasped in surprise and I took this advantage to deepen the kiss.

"Give me time" I whispered against her lips. She nodded breathlessly.

"SERIOUSLY FABRAY, HURRY UP!" Santana yelled from the door and I just groan.

"I SAID I WAS COMING YOU BITCH" Rachel started laughing.

"¡PUES APURATE PENDEJA!"

"San stop it, let them have their sweet lady kisses" Brittany´s soft voice was hear soon after Santana whispered something in Spanish while they walked to the living room.

"I´m sorry about Santana…" I said, but Rachel just shook her head.

"It´s alright, you better hurry" she said softly. I nodded and got dressed but not before kissing her softly.

When we were fully dressed we walked downstairs, holding hands. For the first time I felt how wonderful her hand fit in mine, yes I could totally get used to this.

"About damn time" Santana mumble before walking out of the house with Brittany, who was smiling softly at us. Sometimes that girl knew more that she was letting on. I like Brittany a lot.

"So… see you on Monday?" Rachel asked shyly.

"I´ll call you later" I said, kissing her hands making her blush.

"Okay" she said leaning up to kiss me on the lips softly.

"Later Rachel" she waved as I walked out of the house. My head was killing me, but I knew I couldn´t be feeling any better than I was feeling at that moment. I was back.

THE END.

 


End file.
